Soulreaper Uzumaki
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: Being Murdered at a young age Naruto Uzumaki was taken to the Soul Society to become a Soulreaper, now follow the adventures of Naruto as he becomes on of the most famous and respectec captains in the history of the Gotei 13...Powerful/charismatic Naruto
1. Chapter 1

_**Soul Reaper Uzumaki**_

_**Chapter 0: Prologue **_

5 year old Naruto Uzumaki sat alone on a huge rock overlooking the village hidden in the leaf ,crying, he sat in what the villagers called the Hokage Monument, he was looking at the celebration that was taking place in the town square, they villagers where celebrating the death of the "Demon Child", one of the many nicknames the villagers had bestowed upon him.

"Bastard." thought the blonde as he stood up and jumped from the monument, he started walking towards a huge tower on the center, Naruto wanted to see that old man he considered a grandfather.

On the way there he started thinking of the events that led to his young death.

_**Flashback**_

_**Earlier that day**_

Naruto was walking towards the ninja academy, he was sporting a huge grin on his face, today was his first day in the ninja academy, Old man Sarutobi had pulled some strings to get him accepted one year early.

Naruto was almost to the academy when something shot out and stuck itself on the ground in front of him, Naruto stopped walking and looked down to see a kunai stuck on the ground, on closer inspection Naruto notice that the kunai had a small piece of paper dangling of it, and even worse the piece of paper was on fire. Before Naruto could even step back the kunai exploded.

"Ahh." screamed the blonde child before he the blaze completely covered his body, when the fire died out Naruto was on the floor crying, every part of his body had 3rd degree burns, his once bright blonde hair was no more, his new orange jumpsuit that the Hokage gave him for his birthday was somewhat melted and fused with his skin.

"Go and finish it Bear." Naruto heard a voice say, when he opened his eyes he saw a man standing over him with a kodachi on his left hand, Naruto strained his eyes to look at the man, he was wearing and armor he recognize from the guards that usually broke up the mobs that liked to beat him up every couple of days.

"Mister…it…hurts." was the only thing Naruto could say before he closed his eyes, when he did he felt a sharp pain in his neck, before he could even open his eyes to see what was happening he felt the thing that had stabbed him in the neck being yanked out.

"I'll take you out of your misery kid…goodbye." Naruto heard the man say, that was the last thing Naruto heard the man say before the darkness took him, when he slept never to wake again.

_**End Flashback.**_

"_And to make matters weirder now have this thing." _thought Naruto as he eyed the chain sticking out of the hole in his chest. Naruto was walking towards the tower when suddenly the gravity around him got increase, he fell to his knees as he looked behind him to where he felt the power coming from, it came from the center of the town square, the moment he did Naruto had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, cause standing on the middle of Konoha was a huge red fox, it had 4 tails spinning around him. Naruto could hear the screams of the people that were celebrating there.

"_What the hell is that." _thought Naruto as he heard the fox chuckle, before the fox opened his mouth and started gathering some red energy.

"_This is bad." _thought Naruto as he saw that the fox had a huge amount of energy in its mouth, the something happened that made Naruto eyes bulged out of his head, just when Naruto thought the fox was going to fire the red energy, the fox started screaming in pain, Naruto saw that the red energy had disappeared and the fox was puking some white stuff, the white stuff was not only coming out of the foxes mouth but also his ears and his eyes, Naruto notice that the white stuff wasn't falling to the floor but that it was surrounding the fox's body.

"_That's weird, it's forming a coco…." _Naruto was thinking before he saw the Hokage running past him and towards the center of town, the Hokage was being followed by dozens of ANBU.

Naruto wanting to see what happens next started running after the Shinobi, as Naruto ran he notice that there were dozens of people standing on the roofs surrounding the fox Naruto notice that there were all dressed in black and were holding katanas, Naruto notice that the only person not wearing all black was a old man standing on the roof facing the fox, the old man was wearing a white haori, with the kanji for 1st Division on the back.

Naruto kept running and was now standing next to the third Hokage as everyone in the village kept looking around in the air.

"Were did it go?" asked the Hokage as he kept looking around, Naruto was looking at the villagers like they were nuts.

"What do you mean, it's right there." said Naruto as he screamed at the Hokage while pointing at the massive figure that was the Kyuubi floating in the air in front of them. Naruto screamed louder and tried to grabbed the Hokage by the robes but his hand passed right through. Uhh how he hated being dead.

"We don't' know Hokage-sama, the Fox was charging his chakra attack when suddenly it disappeared." said one of the Jounin that was present when the fox appeared.

"OK everyone back to what you were doing." said the Hokage as the people started leaving, being to traumatize by the fox to keep partying.

The people and shinobi had left, the only people left were the Hokage, himself, the fox and the dozens of black wearing people that were standing on the roof looking at the beast.

Naruto turned his attention to the Hokage when he heard the old Hokage sobbing next to him, Naruto looked at the Hokage to see the man staring straight ahead, tears falling from his face.

"Why are you crying for old…" Naruto followed the Hokage's gaze to see the source of his crying, there right below the giant demon fox was his body, still burned and with a sword sticking out of his stomach, Naruto paled as he saw his body, it looked like his body had receive a good trashing.

"Those stupid mother-fuckers they took his body from the morgue" said the Hokage surprising the blonde, Naruto watched as the Hokage walked forward and knelt next to his body, the old man still crying carefully took out the sword. Naruto saw that the Hokage was talking and walked forward to listen to him.

"…bastards the broke the seal when they stabbed the sword on his stomach…Oh little Naruto you don't know how sorry I am." said the Hokage as Naruto heard and was shock,

"Seal what seal did they break." thought Naruto as he looked up to see the still struggling fox, then it click, the Demon had being seal inside him, that's what why he was hated, that's the reason he had being murder, cause he held that thing.

Naruto felt his anger rising, he was about blow when he heard the Hokage speak again.

"I still remember when I told you could go to the Ninja Academy…you…were…so happy." said the Hokage as his voice started to break and sobbing could be heard.

"It's all my fault, I was all was too busy to hang out with you, you were all alone everyday…oh how lonely you must have being little Naru…but you always were so strong and happy, always wearing a smile on your face, even after you were beating, just so this old fool wouldn't worry." said the Hokage as he pulled out a leaf headband from the pouch around his leg and strapped it to the blondes head. The headband had a orange cloth instead of the standard blue, the cloth had a many designs.

"I had that made just for you…I…was…going to give you that the day you graduated from the academy, but now I guess I'll never get to see the smile it would have brought to your face…I'm sorry I failed you Naruto." said the Hokage as he started to break down again.

"You didn't fail me jiji, you were my only friend and I loved you like an father." said Naruto as he tried to place his hand on the Hokage's shoulder. Naruto was about to talked again when he heard a loud roar. Naruto looked up to see that the fox had stopped struggling with the white stuff and had allowed it to cover him.

"The fox's face was no longer visible as a mask had formed covering it. His body now was completely black white parts of white, the mask started to crack and parts of it broke revealing the foxes eyes and mouth.

"_**THIS FEEL'S GREAT, I NEVER FELL THIS POWERFUL." **_screamed the fox as a tear appeared on the sky over his body, Naruto notice that all the people standing on the roof got nervous and started speaking to their swords but before any of them could move the foxed jumped and disappeared thought the tear.

"Hey kid." Naruto heard someone screamed next to him, when he turned he saw the old man from before walking up to him.

"You can see me." asked the blonde when he notice the old man looking at him, the old man smiled and stopped in front of him.

"Yes young Uzumaki I can see you." said the old man, he gave another chuckle when he notice the look on the blondes face.

"How you know my name?" asked Naruto as he eyes the old man, Naruto stepped away when he saw the old man moved his hand, the old man patted Naruto on the head before speaking.

"I know all about you young Uzumaki, my name is Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and I am the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13." said the old man as he gave Naruto a smile and ruffled his hair, the smile seemed to calm the blonde's suspicions cause he gave the Captain Commander one of his famous big foxy grins.

"I am here to take you to the Soul Society." said the man, Naruto notice that make of the black wearing people were paying attention to the conversation.

"What's that mister Yamamoto." asked Naruto, this cause the man to smile.

"I'll tell you that when we get there." said the man as he gave Naruto a smile.

"Ok but when we get there can I have something to eat…I'm starving." said Naruto, he failed to see Yamamoto and all the ease droppers eyes widen in shock. The Captain Commander conseal his shocked and lifted his cane.

Naruto back away from the cane when he notice the old captain tried to poke him in the forehead.

"Don't worry Naruto, this is to perform a soul burial, it's the only way to transport you to the Soul Society, it won't hurt." said the man, Naruto thought about it for a second before he nodded and step forward, the old man poked Naruto's forehead, Naruto started glowing., Naruto turned to give one last look at his village and saw the Hokage pick up his body carefully and turned to leave.

"I'll see you old man." said Naruto as the captain commander finished the Soul Burial and Naruto disappeared, leaving only a black butterfly, it fly around for a bit before vanishing.

"Captain Commander Yamamoto did I hear correctly, did that boy say he was hungry." asked a man wearing a similar haori, he had silver Grey hair, and small black handlebar mustache, he had a lieutenant patch on his haori.

"Yes you heard correctly Chojiro, apparently young Uzumaki is going to be a soulreaper." said the Captain with a small smile on his face.

"But captain, I thought Jinchuriki couldn't be soul-reapers, something to do with the demon destroying their spiritual power." said the man, the old Captain turned and gave him a smile, the Lieutenant shuddered, he had never seen Captain Yamamoto smile.

"Yes your correct, but this just proves how special little Naruto is." said the old captain before he stabbed his cane in the air and opened door to the soul society and motion for his men to enter. all the soulreapers walked through the door and left the only on standing that still hadn't enter was the old captain.

"_He's going to be a great soul reaper." _thought the old captain as he entered the door and it closed behind him, the door then disappeared without leave any trace of ever having being there.

_**A/N I know it's short but it's something I had stuck in my head for a while so I decided to write it, if I get enough positives reviews I'll continue with it, and yes the Kyuubi only had 4 tails, there's a reason for that, and it will be explained later on…**_


	2. Spiritual Arts Academy

_**Soul Reaper Uzumaki**_

_**Chapter 1: Spiritual Art's Academy**_

A lone black butterfly appeared in front of a huge wooden gate, the moment the butterfly landed it started to change, it soon turned into a blonde whisker boy, with bright blue eyes.

"Whoa that was intense." said Naruto as he started to take in his surroundings, he was amazed when he saw all the houses, he was currently standing in front of a huge wooden gate, when Naruto stepped forward to try and touch it a huge something fell from the top wall, Naruto looked closely at it an notice that it was a man, a huge man with 2 axes strapped to his back.

"Whoa, your really big mister." said Naruto as the man bended down and patted Naruto on the head with one of his hands, the man had a big smile on his face.

"Hey there brat, what can I Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, gatekeeper of the West gate can do for you." said the man, Naruto notice that the man was wearing an type of armor over his expose arm and had on a silly looking red hat, the man also had a beard separated in to 2 long tails.

"Hey mister, do you know where I am, and what's behind that big door also do you have anything to eat I'm starving." said the blonde boy, Jidanbo smiled as he eyes the blonde.

"So he has spirit power huh." thought Jidanbo as he took out a huge lunch box from his black robe and pulled out a a huge apple before he handed it to the blonde, who took it with a big smile.

"Thanks Jidanbo-nii-san." said Naruto as he happily eat the apple, Jidanbo smiled at the little suffix Naruto added to his name before he sat down in front of the small blonde.

"To answer your questions little brat this is Junrinan, the first district in of West Rukongai, that's were all the Soulreapers reside." said the giant man, Naruto was sitting quietly listening to the man when he notice that a pressure seem to have appeared out of nowhere, Naruto looked up to see that Jidanbo as staring to the left with a look of shock on his face, Naruto turned his head towards the place Jidanbo was looking to see the same old man that he met while on his village, the man was smiling while Naruto notice all the people around him had shocked looks on his face.

"Ahh little Naruto, I see you met our friendly gate keeper." said the old Captain as he eyed the blonde.

"Hey old man, yes Jidanbo-nii-san was telling me about this place." said Naruto as he stood up and dusted his pants. Both completely missed the face Jidanbo made when Naruto called the Captain Commander "Old Man.".

"Well Naruto say good bye to your friend as we must be going." said the old captain as he motion to Jidanbo to open the gate, Jidanbo nodded and with one hand grabbed the bottom of the gate and lifted up to allow the captain and Naruto to enter.

"See ya, later Jidanbo-nii-san." said Naruto as he turned to wave good bye at the giant, the giant just gave him a big grin and waved back.

"I like him, he's funny." said Jidanbo as release his grip on the gates and allowed them to fall and close, then he jumped back up to watch the gates.

_**1**__**st**__** Division Quarters**_

Naruto and the Captain commander arrived in a huge white building, Naruto notice that the building had a big "1" painted on the side in a deep purple color, he and the old captain entered the building.

"Old man, what's this place for?" asked Naruto, the old captain could feel the boy's nervousness every time one of his subordinates passed by them.

"Don't worry little Naruto, this is were the Soulreapers of the 1st division of the Gotei 13 get together to plan for mission and also since some of the soulreapers stay her to plan there's also barracks." said the old man as he and Naruto entered a huge room full of beds.

"Tonight you will sleep here, and tomorrow if you want I'll enroll you on the Soulreaper Academy." said Captain Yamamoto as he watched Naruto nodding and laying down on the bed.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning Naruto." said Yamamoto as he turn and left, Naruto laid down on the bed and stared at the until sleep took him.

_**Next Day. 6 a.m**_

Naruto woke up early in the morning, as he woke he notice that the room, which was previously full the night before was completely empty, all the soulreapers that were sleeping there the night before were gone, Naruto woke up and he notice a there were clothes folded at the end of the bed, it was a dark blue shitagi (under shirt), a white kosode (shirt) with dark blue, and dark blue hakama ( pants ) and white socks and sandals. There is a circular symbol on both breasts of the outer shirt, Naruto smiled at the clothes before he started changing into it.

"Whoa this clothes are really comfortable clothes." said Naruto as he gave a couple of jumps and did some of his taijutsu katas, _**{A/N remember he was entering the academy a year earlier, he doesn't know and will never know jutsu, but he is fairly good at taijutsu and Kenjutsu.}.**_

Naruto walked out of the room and started to walked around the quarters, looking for the old captain. Naruto turned a corner and was surprised to see the captain standing in front of at least a hundred men wearing the same clothes as him jut black, also they had different type of swords strapped to the waist and or backs.

"Hey old man." Naruto called quietly as he timidly walked behind the man, the old captain just turned and gave Naruto a big grandfatherly smile.

"Ahh little Naruto I see you have awoken." said Yamamoto, the old captain was about to continue talking when he saw Naruto wasn't paying attention to him but to the men standing behind him.

"What are they doing?" asked Naruto as he saw that the men had their swords out and were standing each facing each other, Yamamoto saw the look in the boy's eye, it was a look of pure fascination.

"They are releasing theirs shikai, it's a ceremony of trust that the soulreapers do." said Yamamoto, Naruto nodded and smile, already Yamamoto had explained what a shikai and Bankai were but Naruto was still shocked as he watched the shinigami mumble a few words to their Zanpakuto an they started to change, for some the change wasn't so drastic, just a change in the color of the cloth and blade and/or a new part to be added to the swords, with other completely shocked the blonde, some had completely change forms, he saw a few ax looking weapons and even a few fuma shuriken _{a/n you know the king Sasuke uses, the one's that fold.}_ hell he even saw one soulreaper holding a giant kunai.

"Whoa…that's so cool." said Naruto, he's eyes never leaving the changing weapons, Naruto was sporting the biggest smile Yamamoto had ever seen on a child, Yamamoto started backing away from the blonde, when Naruto notice Yamamoto moving he was about to ask were he was heading but stopped when he saw the old man give him a wink.

The old captain backed away right in the middle of all his shinigami, all of them had stopped when they notice their captain moving towards them, Naruto saw the look smiles on all the Soulreapers where watching with wonder and amazement on their eyes.

"It's not everyday that captain commander Yamamoto releases his shikai, you should consider yourself really lucky, Uzumaki Naruto." said the man Naruto now knew as Chojiro Sasakibe, lieutenant of Squad 1.

Naruto turned his eyes back to the old captain an saw that all the other soulreapers present had deactivated their own shikai and were sitting on the floor waiting for their captain. Naruto again turned his attention towards the captain and saw his start to move, the old captain tapped the floor with his huge cane and to Naruto's immediate surprise the wood of the staff disintegrated to reveal its true form of a standard katana with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. Naruto stared at the weapon with amazement until Yamamoto spoke.

**"Reduce All Creation to Ash…Ryujin Jakka." **said the commander as he unsheathed his Zanpakuto and it caught on fire, his Zanpakuto came with an extreme release of spiritual pressure affecting all in the area, and can be felt for miles upon miles across all of Soul Society.

"So…much…power…." said Naruto as he started to tremble and was having a hard time breathing from the awesome power the Captain Commander was releasing, the captain notice the hard time Naruto was having handling his reatsu, so he cut it off and deactivated his Shikai.

One the power left Naruto notice he could breath easily again, the captain sheath his Zanpakuto and to Naruto's surprise the wood that previously covered his Zanpakuto came back and hid it from view.

"It's a simple kido spell." said Yamamoto when he saw the question in the blonde's eyes. Naruto smile an manage to stopped shaking.

"I want' to learn how to do that…I want to become a Soulreaper, Old man." said Naruto while pumping his fist in the air, Yamamoto smile before he place his hand on Naruto' s shoulder and motion for the blonde to follow him.

Streets of the Seireitei.

The old Captain Genryusai Yamamoto and little Naruto walked towards a huge white building, the trip was silent as the little blonde was too distracted watching either the soulreapers that passed him by or by the girls that were constantly stooping to mention how cute his little whiskers were.

They walked for about 20 minutes before they stopped in front of a huge white building, Naruto notice that many teenagers and children like him were entering the huge front gate, Naruto notice that the boys were wearing clothes exactly like the ones he had on, and that the girls were wearing a similar garment, only it was red in color.

"What is this place old man," asked Naruto as he saw all the people enter the building, Yamamoto smile before he pulled out some papers and started walking towards the building, Naruto following close behind him.

"This little Naruto is the Spiritual Art's Academy…in here you'll learn to be a strong Soulreaper." said the old captain when the two entered the building, he completely missed the look of sheer happiness on the small blonde behind him.

Yamamoto and Naruto walked the hallways of the academy for a good five minutes, Naruto was curious as he saw all the strange looks he and the old captain receive, they arrive at a door, Naruto look at the door and saw that it read "Class 1". Yamamoto opened the door and entered Naruto saw many children sitting on the floor looking towards tall bald man, Naruto notice that it wasn't a class room, it looked more like a the training dojo Old man Sarutobi had on his clan compound.

"Captain Yamamoto, what brings you here today?" asked the tall man while he bowed to Yamamoto, the old captain motion for the teacher to follow him outside, before he left he turned to look at Naruto.

"Little Naruto, this will be your class, so take a seat and I hope you have a good time." said Yamamoto before he turned and walked outside to talk to the teacher. Naruto turn form the door to seat but could as a boy with red hair was now standing 2 feet in front of him eyed him.

"So how do you know Captain Commander Yamamoto." asked the redhead as he got closer to the blonde, Naruto was about to say something when someone hit the redhead over the head with a fist.

"Renji stop bothering the new kid." said the voice, Naruto turned his head to see a a small black hair girl holding her fist while glaring at the redhead now identified as Renji, the girl turned towards Naruto and held out her hand.

"Hello my name is Rukia, and this rude jackass is Renji Abarai, this other two are Izuru Kira, and Momo Hinamori ." said Rukia as she pointed toward the two snickering kids that were pointing and laughing at the still knocked out Renji.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." said the blonde as he scratched the back of his head and gave them all a huge foxy grin., Naruto was about to speak but was cut off when he heard a girl's voice scream "CUTE" behind the group of kid's talking to Naruto, the blonde was going to ask what was that, when someone jumped on him and started hugging him.

"Ahh what's going on." said the blonde as the only thing he saw was a mob of blonde hair.

"You are too cute." he heard someone say, Naruto was about to freak out when the person ontop of him was lifted and held back, Naruto stood up to see Momo and Izuru where holding back a girl with long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth.

"What the hell happened?" asked Naruto as he started to straighten his academy clothes. Naruto looked up to see the blonde girl that tackled him give him a wink and blonde him a kiss.

"That's Rangiku Matsumoto…and she apparently like you." said the newly awaken Renji, the red head started to laugh when he saw the big blush on the male blondes face.

"Ohh I think little Naruto liked getting tackled." said Renji and laughed even louder when he saw the glare Naruto gave him.

"Your just jealous the cute girl didn't tackle you." said Naruto as he smirked and walked passed Renji an stood next to Rangiku.

"Hi I'm Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you." said Naruto before he gave the blonde girl a kiss on the cheek and kept walking, poor Rangiku was so surprise by the blonde's kiss she did the only thing she could…she fainted.

Naruto gave Renji a smirk, everyone started laughing at the antics of the blonde but stopped when they heard the door open, Naruto turn to the door and saw the same bald man as before entered and sit on the other side of the room.

"Everyone, SIT DOWN…my name is Gengoro Onabara and this is Hakuda class, in other words this class is dedicated to hand to hand combat, after this will be going to the next room where each of you will be given a **Asauchi, **or nameless Zanpakuto to start your Zanjutsu classes, after that will train in Hodo and then come Kido training and then will shall finish with History of the soul society, where you'll learn everything about the soul society and the Gotei 13." said Gengoro as he saw the look of dread in all the students except one, the blonde jinchuuriki Captain Yamamoto had brought, the blonde ex container had a huge smile on his face.

"Does anyone here know anything about fighting." asked Gengoro as he saw that only one person raise his hand, it was of course Naruto Uzumaki.

"I know some Taijutsu sir." said Naruto, all the students around him were looking at him like he was crazy.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'm not familiar with this taijutsu of yours…can you clarify." said Gengoro, Naruto nodded, he then stood up and walked to the center of the room.

"Taijutsu is what the ninja in my village use for weaponless combat." said Naruto as he stood in the center of the room, Gengoro raised his hand and a second year student walked from the shadows and stood in front of Naruto.

"Fight." said Gengoro as the second year student jumped forward and tried to slam his knee on Naruto's face, the blonde bended forward and hit a spin kick on the back of the students knee and sent him to the floor, the student quickly stood up and threw a punch towards Naruto's face, the blonde smirk and turned his head so the punch missed his head, then Naruto grabbed the student's hand and slammed his opponent on the floor before he fell on the floor and applied a arm bar on him, the student immediately tapped out and Naruto gave him a hand.

"That was a good spar." said Naruto as he helped the second year student stand, the second year student grudgingly bowed to Naruto an left using shunpo.

"That was my ninja academy basic taijutsu." said Naruto as he bowed and sat back down with the rest of the students, Gengoro stood up and walked towards the center of the room.

"That was a great demonstration Naruto-san, now everyone stand up and we shall start with the basic Hakuda of the academy." said the man as everyone stood up and mimicked the katas their new sensei showed them.

End of the Day.

Naruto and Renji were walking towards the dorm rooms, Naruto found out that he and Renji were roommates, they both had a long Zanpakuto strapped to their back, those were their Asauchi, both were long and bulky, their handles were wrapped in a grey cloth and their guards were circular. Renji was dead tired as the basically dragged his new nameless Zanpakuto to their room, they had both had a long day, first the Hakuda class lasted 4 hours in which their instructor drilled the basic katas in their heads, the came Zanjutsu class in with Renji was completely demolished by Naruto, that lasted 4 hours also, after that they spend 4 more hours learning the art of the flash step, then they spend another 4 hours learning Kido spell, after that they spend the rest of the day was spend listening to their new sensei talk about the history of the soul society.

"You know, you really piss me off you little blonde bastard." said Renji as he saw that after the long ass they just had Naruto didn't even look tired, the blonde had spend the entire day being the best at everything, he killed in the Hakuda class, he was superb in Zanjutsu class, he was the only on that manage to do a complete flash step in Hoho class and he also destroyed 4 target dummies using a simple kido spell in Kido class, Naruto was already being considered a genius in the shinigami art and he hardly seen tired.

"Don't be jealous, Renji it's not my fault I come from a ninja village where we are thought similar things from a very young age." said Naruto as they both reached their room, Naruto pulled out a key and opened the door.

"I'm not better than you, I just have more practice." said Naruto as he patted Renji on the back and helped the tired boy entered the room.

"Ahh why can't I stay mad at your dumbass." said Renji with a smile as he entered the room, Naruto grinned and entered the room, he was finally making friends.

End of Chapter:_**A/N:**_

_**Next chapter there will be a small time skip to the end of their academy years…**_

_**Also I want to apologize for the lateness of the chapters I just started another year in college and I'm getting bombed with work**_

_**{I know Rangiku doesn't have blonde hair but her description on Bleach Wiki is that she's a blonde...take it up with them, also i have decided that cause of the way Naruto died he shall get a Fire type Zanpakuto, don't worry it's going to be a cool one...in my opinion anyway.**_

_**Here's a preview:**_

_**"Sear Everything that surrounds you...Jigokumaru." said Naruto as he stood strong in front of the massive Hollow.  
**_


	3. A prodigy is forged

_**Soul Reaper Uzumaki**_

_**Chapter 2: A prodigy is forged**_

Ten long years passed since the day that Naruto had been enrolled into the Spiritual Art's Academy, during his first week Naruto had been informed that he had been placed in the care of the Captain of Squad 2 some guy named Minato Namikaze, but since he was still in the academy and Captain Namikaze was the head of the special Punishment Force he hadn't had time to meet him.

Naruto was currently pacing in his dorm, he was worried since tomorrow were the graduation exams, were they were tested in combat in front of the Captains and Lieutenants and if they like what the saw you would be given a place in their squad, if not then it was another five years in the academy.

"NARUTO if you don't stop pacing I'm going to go get Rangiku." said Renji, Naruto just glared at him before sighing and sitting back in the bed.

"I still can't believe you got together with Rangiku fucking Matsumoto, the hottest chick in the academy." said Renji as he glared at the now grinning blonde from the corner of his eyes.

"Ahh come on man, she's been my girl for almost ten years and you still can't believe it…" said Naruto as he ducked the pillow Renji threw.

"You're just lucky you manage to snag her before she…grew." said Renji who now had to ducked the pillow Naruto threw, normally Naruto would have been furious if someone made a comment like that about his girlfriend but even he had to admit there was a kernel of truth in Renji's comment.

Naruto had gotten together with Rangiku during their second year in the academy and at that time she looked just like any other girl, a very pretty girl, but not different from the others but these last two years she had started to grow in certain places that made Naruto giddy just thinking about them, but her changes weren't just in her breast, she had grown from just a pretty girl into what Naruto considered the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Don't be a pervert that's my girlfriend you're talking about." said Naruto trying to sound stern but the stupid grin on his face ruined it.

"So are you freaking out about tomorrow? Don't.. you're top student in everything, your Kido is so powerful that even without the full incantation you can out do everyone else in class, I heard one of the instructor saying that he hadn't seen a flash step that good since Captain Kuchiki's time in the academy and even the instructors refuse to spar with you during Hakudo and Zanjutsu classes, the only way you could get better tomorrow is if you unleashed you Shikai during the fight." the last part was meant to be a joke but when he saw the guilty look on Naruto's face his eyes widened in shock.

"NO, YOU CAN'T BE SERIUS…WHEN?" asked a clearly excited Renji, he was also a little jealous he was even close to getting his Zanpakuto to talk to him yet Naruto already had his Shikai.

"A few weeks ago, I was training against one of the kept Hollows when my foot slipped and I fell to the floor, I was about to get impaled by the hollow's tentacle when I heard a voice in my head, it filled me with power and I just knew what to do, I been training with it ever since, you and Rangiku are the only one's that know, so keep it quiet I want to surprise the old man." said Naruto as he picked up his Zanpakuto, it was a long straight katana, the scabbard was black with a fox engraved on it and the cloth on the handle was a dark orange that reminded Naruto of his old jumpsuit.

"I want it to be a surprise, the old man is going to flip when he sees it, it's a fire Zanpakuto." said Naruto as he looked fondly at his sword, he was really proud of his Shikai.

"Wow, man you never cease to surprise me, what's next planning on challenging Captain Kenpachi for his captaincy." said Renji only to burst out laughing when he saw Naruto shudder at the mention of the crazy captain's name, the last time the met Naruto spend a week in the hospital, serves the crazy blonde right for challenging the captain to a spar.

"Don't even mention his name, the crazy bastard might hear you." whispered Naruto as he clutched his blade to his chest and looked out the window. Renji just burst into even louder laughter when he saw his best friend looking out the window with a terrified expression on his face.

"Stop laughing you jerk…you know what screw you I'm going to go find Rangiku-chan" said the blonde as he strapped his sword to the sash at his waist and left the room.

"Come on don't be…like…that…I'll stop…laughing…eventually." screamed Renji from the door as he watched Naruto walk away, he was about to say something else when the blonde just sneered at him and disappeared in a flash step.

**NEXT DAY**

Captain Commander Yamamoto stood in the podium before the graduating class with a smile on his face, this years graduates had the most potential he had seen in quite a while, even better this was little Naruto's class, he had to hold in a grin when he looked to the side of him and saw the Captain of the 2nd division Minato Namikaze and his vice captain/ wife Kushina Uzumaki looked at their son.

"Now that were all here, let the graduation ceremonies begin, when your name is called you shall step forward and fight one of the shinigami present, depending on your skill a position might open up for you…begin." said the Captain Commander as he slammed the floor with his cane, when he did his vice Captain stepped forward with a list in hand and started calling names.

_**Few Hours later**_

_**With the students**_

Naruto was nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot as he watched the student fighting lost his balance and fall to the ground before her shinigami opponent used a binding kido to win the fight, thankfully all his friends, Renji, Rukia, Momo and Izuru had won their fights and had been accepted into squads, his girl Rangiku had also won and had been offered a position on squad 10, he had to smile when he remember the squeal Rangiku let loose when the captain of squad ten had offered her the position.

He was so enthralled in his thought of Rangiku he almost missed when his name was called…almost. Naruto took a big breath before he stepped forward and stood in the middle of the courtyard facing his opponent.

"Naruto Uzumaki…we meet again." said his opponent as he grinned at Naruto, the blonde ex jinchuriki had to hold back a snort when he saw who his foe was, Ikkaku had been the only one that had the guts to spar with Naruto in Zanjutsu before he graduated two years ago.

"Ikkaku…a pleasure to see you again, are you ready to get this show on the road." said the blonde as he shifted into his fighting position, he had his legs spread apart on hand resting on the hilt of his sword and other facing forward.

"Come on Naru-chan, I still owe you from the last time." said Ikkaku as he pulled his Zanpakuto from his scabbard and took a Zanjutsu stand. They stood there facing each other for a few seconds before Ikkaku exploded into motion and ran forward and sliced his sword in Naruto's direction, at first Naruto didn't even move, just when the sword was about to hit him, he disappeared and appeared behind Ikkaku with his hand out stretched.

"**Hado number 4: Pale Lighting**." said Naruto as his hand released orange bolts of Lighting towards Ikkaku's back, seconds before they hit Ikkaku jumped to the side.

_**Stands**_

All the Captains and vice captains present, especially Minato and his wife, stood riveted watching the fight between Ikkaku and this year number one student.

"He's fast." said Byakuya Kuchiki as he stared at the blonde that was currently dodging slashes from Ikkaku's Zanpakuto, the people around him could only nod, the blonde really was fast, especially for one so young.

"And strong, too, his Hado was impressive and he didn't even use the incantation." said Kushina as she gripped her husbands hand when one of the slashes from Ikkaku manage to nick Naruto in the arm drawing a bit of blood.

"But why was it orange? Usually that Hado is white isn't it." asked Minato looking at Byakuya since that Hado was considered somewhat of his specialty. The head of the Kuchiki clan only nodded, he was about to speak when one of the academy instructors beat him to it.

"That's Naruto for you…of course he manage to change his kido to orange, god knows the brat loves the color." said the instructor as he shook his head with a smile on his face, Naruto's obsession with the color orange was really amusing.

"I suggest paying attention to the fight, I have a feeling it's about the get interesting." said the Captain Commander, his eyes never leaving the fight, some of the other's were about to ask what he meant when a surge of spirit energy brought their attention back to the fight.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto jumped to the side when one of Ikkaku's slashes got him in the arm. The blonde just growled as he saw the smug look on Ikkaku's face.

"Drew first blood, little Naru-chan." the Ikkaku as he flicked his sword to get the blood of the tip, he was about to taunt Naruto some but before he saw Naruto smirked at him and drawing his sword.

"So I guess were getting serious now huh?" asked Ikkaku as he grinned at the blonde. Naruto just grinned back before disappearing, before Ikkaku could even fully turn he felt the blonde slash at his back and kick him, sending him flying towards one of the walls, before he hit he heard Naruto chant behind him.

"_River of blood, ocean of bones the creator is angry for your trespass. Bow to his majesty and all will be forgiven but sin again and the punishment will be your oblivion…Hakudo Number 40: Serpents trap." _Bellowed the blonde, before two stone serpents sprung from the ground and trapped Ikkaku's arms. Before he could say anything he had the blonde standing in front of him with a smug look on his face.

"Wow this is sort of what happened last time isn't it." asked Naruto as he grinned at the trapped Shinigami, Ikkaku could only scowl back, he hadn't predicted that Naruto was faster than the last time they fought.

"Almost…but there's a reason I'm third seat in Captain's Kenpachi squad." said Ikkaku before he grinned, one cause of the shudder that he saw Naruto give when he mention his captain's name and two…because he had an ace in the hole.

"Yeah and what's that baldy." asked Naruto, using Ikkaku's old nickname to piss his opponent off even more.

"I'll show you a baldy you dumb blonde…._**Grow Hozukimaru." **_screamed Ikkaku as the sword on his side started change, and the force of his spirit pressure making both the stone snakes wrapped around his arms crack and break away. Naruto could only manage flash step away before he was impaled with Ikkaku's Shikai, a long spear that Naruto saw could do a lot of damage with its serrated edge's

"Don't run Naru-chan, come and face the wrath of my Hozukimaru." screamed Ikkaku as he ran after the blonde swinging his spear.

_**Back in the stands.**_

When Ikkaku released his Zanpakuto Minato was about to jump in when a hand landed on his shoulder stopping him. Minato looked behind him to see a jovial Yamamoto shaking his head.

"Captain Commander I have to stop this, Naruto could get hurt, he's still an academy student and his facing a trained shinigami that just unsealed his Zanpakuto." said Minato as he tried to shake off the Commander's hand to jumped down.

"Calm yourself Captain Namikaze…Naruto can handle it, just stay back and watch." said the Captain Commander as he stood back with Minato to watch the rest of the fight.

"How can you be so sure." asked Kushina as again she gave Minato's hand a death grip when Naruto barely flashed stepped away from a slash of Ikkaku's spear.

"Because…even though Ikkaku just released his Zanpakuto…Naruto's grin is still as big as ever." said the Commander making all the shinigami that were looking at him focuse back on the blonde, and true to the Captain Commander's word Naruto's grin had only gotten bigger.

_**With Naruto.**_

"Come on Blondie give up…you're never going to win." screamed Ikkaku as Naruto parried his blows with his sword, if he were to tell the truth the grin on the blonde's face was starting to unnerve him.

"I have to say Ikkaku, your Shikai is freaking awesome…" said the blonde as he flashed stepped away, Ikkaku was grinning from the complement Naruto gave his sword but his grin stopped when he hear the next words from the blonde.

"…but not as awesome as mine." said the blonde as he landed on the other side of the yard, Ikkaku's face paled when he saw the blonde grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto and close his eyes, he was about to dash forward to try to end the fight when a blast of spiritual pressure from the blonde knocked him back.

"Impossible." said Ikkaku as he jumped back a few feet and watched the grinning blonde warily.

In the Stands.

"Did I hear right, did he just say he had a Shikai…impossible he still an academy student." said Captain Kaname as he looked around at all the shocked faces. He wanted to ask again but stopped when he heard the Captain Commander laugh.

"Of course he has a Shikai, Minato my boy you're son never seizes to surprise me." said the Captain Commander as he patted Minato's shoulder, said Blonde Captain was stuck between shock that his son already knew his Zanpakuto name and pride that his son already knew his Zanpakuto's name.

_**With Naruto.**_

"Come on Ikkaku don't act so surprise…you knew I was awesome, now." said the blonde as he opened his eyes and smirked at the still shocked bald man.

"_**Sear and Melt anything that touches you…Kurama." **_screamed Naruto as another wave of spirit pressure sprung from him and slammed onto everyone around him. Before everyone present Naruto's Zanpakuto started changing _**[a/n it's Dante's Red Queen, link in my profile]**_ in his arms appeared two thick gauntlets with a snarling fox head on them with flames dancing out of their eyes.

"Ahh fuck me." said Ikkaku as he watched the grinning blonde's Zanpakuto.

"It's not over yet…_**Melt**_" said the Blonde a he lifted his blade and pointed it at Ikkaku, when he did the edge of the blade started burning white hot, it looked like someone had held the blade over an opened flame making the edge of the blade shine an orange color.

"Fuck me sideways." said Ikkaku before he had to jump backwards as Naruto slashed his sword towards Ikkaku and a thin flame came out of it and towards the bald swords man, when Ikkaku dodged it the energy flame hit one of the statues in the courtyard and melted it.

"DUDE! Careful that shit is hot." screamed Ikkaku at the grinning blonde, Naruto just smirked even more before he disappeared from sight and appeared in front of Ikkaku mid swing, Ikkaku fully expecting the blonde to do that jumped to the side and swung his blade at Naruto's back, the blonde just used one of his gauntlets to block the blow before he spin around and kicked Ikkaku in the stomach sending him flying backwards towards the center of the yard.

Naruto took the opportunity to looked around and barely held back the grin at the shocked faces from his fellow graduates and the big smile on Old Man's Yamamoto's face.

"Hey blondie pay attention." screamed Ikkaku as he appeared next to Naruto and swung his spear at him, again Naruto used his gauntlet to stop the blow but this time a large crack appeared on it.

"Damn, I'm still not sure what the damn things do." said the blonde and she shook his hand and swung his blade at Ikkaku, they traded blows for a while before Naruto started feeling tired, he still wasn't use to long fights with his Shikai.

"I have to end things fast…I still have power for one last Melt before the blade reverses back to normal." thought the blonde as he dodged Ikkaku's attacks.

_**In the stands**_

"That is a powerful fire Zanpakuto." said the captain commander as he watched the burning hit edge of the blade, he couldn't believe little Naruto had a fire based Zanpakuto, but now that he thought back the way Naruto died probably had a lot to do with it, that and the share of the Kyuubi's power still inside the blonde.

"He's getting tired." said Byakuya Kuchiki as he watched the blonde ex demon host use flash step to get out of reach of Ikkaku's spear.

"His speed is decreasing, that last flash step was slower than the rest, it most be the Shikai, he's still not used to fighting long tern fight with it active." said Minato, as he watched his son Flash step around Ikkaku.

"Yes…from what my contacts in the School tell me, he only learned of his Zanpakuto name a few weeks ago." said The captain commander as he ignored the shocked looks he got from everyone, even he was astounded by the amount of control Naruto had with his Shikai after only a few weeks of achieving it.

"That's unreal." said Kushina as she and the rest of the Captains and vice captains watched the fight.

_**With Naruto.**_

"_Ok, I have one shot at winning this, I better make it count." _thought Naruto as he flashed stepped behind Ikkaku and lifted his blade in the air.

"_**MELT**_." screamed Naruto as he swung down, Ikkaku paled before he jumped to the side to avoid the attack, only to realized that Naruto hadn't used the Melt attack at all, Naruto just screamed that to get Ikkaku in the position he wanted him in.

When Naruto swung the blade down he let go of it impaling it on the floor right in front of him, Naruto used the time in which Ikkaku had jumped in the air to chant.

"_**Hakudo Number 62: Hundred Steps fence." **_screamed Naruto as a rod of energy formed in his hands before he threw it towards Ikkaku, just as it reach halfway to the bald shinigami it broke into hundreds of smaller rods with pinned Ikkaku to the wall.

"Gotcha." said Naruto as he used the last of his energy to flash step in front of Ikkaku, his sealed Zanpakuto resting close to Ikkaku's throat. Ikkaku just groaned when he saw the smirk on Naruto's face.

"I can't believe I fell for that…I yield" said Ikkaku as Naruto smiled and canceled the Hakudo on him.

As Naruto sheath his blade back in its scabbard the students burst into applause behind him, he turned and his face could barely hold on to the grin that form when he saw the proud smile on Old Man Yamamoto and the smile his friends and girlfriend were sending him.

"I come a long way from the little street urchin that was hated and abused." thought the blonde as he stood in the middle of the courtyard waiting for his assessment. It didn't take long since almost immediately the Captain Commander stepped forwards from his place in the viewing balcony.

"This was a most excellent demonstration… as it is, Uzumaki Naruto, you have been granted the title of Soul Reaper and a position on the 13th Division under Captain Jushiro Ukitake." said the Captain Commander as Captain Ukitake stepped up to Naruto to hand him his new Soul Reaper uniform, Naruto could only grin in reply as he looked it over, things were finally going well for the blonde…if only good things lasted.

_**End Chapter**_

_**a/n next chapter is the final time skip before the story truly starts, it's going to be taking place during the Rescue Rukia arc.**_

_**and yes i know i changed the name of Naruto's Zanpakuto but...ehh i liked Kurama better.  
**_


End file.
